Update:Roleplay Staff Holiday Release 2003
Roleplay Staff Holiday Release 2003 Here is the contribution from the Roleplay Staff as we head into the New Year. Happy Holidays. 1)The Guild of Illuminators: The illustrious Guild of entertainers known as the Illuminators makes their presence a little more well known having come out of seclusion and showing there is an organized guild devoted to entertaining with the aid of fireworks. They brighten the sky when called upon to bring cheer and happiness to all. Doyn saw to the implementation of the clan while Armone will be stepping in as the clan head to oversee this die-hard roleplaying clan. 2) Winged Guard of Mayene: The personal guard of the First of Mayene stands ready to protect the First and Mayene against any that try to assail its independence. Dyvim is to thank for all the planning and work leading up to implementation and will stay on with the clan as its clan immortal. 3) Children of the Light Globalization: The Children have had a couple of projects greenlighted that should better prepare them to take on the role as a global organization instead of some military clan relegated to the duty of protecting solely Amadicia. This project was brought to life through the ideas and works of the Watchers, in particularly Tomasz and Doyn. However, the actual layout and particulars of the project will remain hidden to those privileged to be Children of the Light. Implementation and presentation of the projects will be revealed by Tomasz, in the Children of the Light forum. 4) Gaidin rank names: The Gaidin will have their rank names changed from the old connotation of it being a guard clan (and the names being left over remnants from the old Valon) to the proper form of them being students within the Warder Yards of the White Tower. This change was spearheaded by Cirlly. 5) Quest points from Player-killing: Statement from the Roleplay Staff. As some clan might know or even be working with, quest points for player-kill will be taking a new direction to ensure that people are being rewarded fairly for staying within their roleplay to player-kill and getting rewards for it. What this means is that for player-kill rewards to be fully earned, the player-kill must fall into their clan’s roleplay structure. Player-killing outside the roleplay of the clan structure will result in minimal to no reward. What does this mean in practice? For example, a Defender of the Stone or a Companion will receive no rewards for running off to the Blight or to Tarabon and spending all their time to gather their quest points. Instead they must focus on defending their lands and gathering the quest points for the roleplay they hold. Another example, Saldaean Cavalry will only receive rewards for Shadowspawn as that is their roleplay. The only time they will receive quest points from say a Seanchan scalp is if the Seanchan was taken while defending the lands of Saldaea. This new direction will affect all clans. Clan immortals will be sitting down with each clan to figure out exactly what should be considered roleplay for the clan with concerns to player-kill rewards. 6) War and Quest Points from War: Statement from the Roleplay Staff. This is a revision to the current war rules on the books and goes into effect immediately. In order to receive quest points for the death of an enemy of war, you must make your victories in your land or their land, nowhere else. This again keeps wars held to roleplay and they do not spill over into other people’s lands where your war should not be happening. There are a couple of points to be made here to remember. Each individual clan immortal will see to the implementation and adherenece to this change. a)Spilling war into another country’s lands will result in penalties against the person and quite possibly the clan. b)Any war or political action has to approved by the leader of your clan (mob master/clan immortal). Such actions are not in the power of a clan council or clan master to make. c)As always, blanket warrants are not allowed. d)Warrants can only be earned by the existing, proper means. e)There is no equipment return. If you wish to allow the opposition a chance to retrieve their equipment, you can leave it in their corpse unlooted. 7) Lugard: The Lugard Command is once again protecting the loyal citizen of Murandy as ordered by the King. 8) In game boards: The old Human RP and Game Issues boards have been revamped into roleplaying tools for the Gleemen and the Guild of Illuminators. These allow in game postings of festivals, events, stories and tales of heroics the the great entertainers themselves. The ability to provide entertainment in character is a great ability to promote a very nice atmosphere rather than relying on posting in a medium outside of the mud. So give the boards a look here and there to see what is going on and for some unique role play opportunities from the Gleeman and the Illuminators.